


A Hard Day's Night

by SignorinaEffe87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Community: sherlockfest, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pre Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) "Sarebbe così gentile da spiegarmi, ispettore, come è stato in grado di sopravvivere al suo lavoro, nel corso degli anni, se non sa mantenere la giusta distanza fra sé e l'oggetto dell'indagine? <br/>Se non può fare a meno di piagnucolare dinanzi ad un danno collaterale, o non ha ben presente la distinzione fra mestiere e missione, forse dovrebbe lasciare Scotland Yard e optare per il volontariato sanitario in un'organizzazione non governativa."<br/>"Non mi sono arruolato nella polizia per mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena, se è questo che le preme sapere, né peraltro mi interessa il suo giudizio sul mio operato!" gli abbaiò contro Lestrade, ma Holmes non era il tipo di felino che si lasciasse intimidire con tale facilità: "Le sue sconsiderate aspirazioni da buon samaritano la porteranno sul lettino di un terapista o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, sulla traiettoria di un proiettile vagante."<br/>"In entrambi i casi, le prometto che non verrò da lei a lamentarmi per non avermi avvertito!" (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

*Storia partecipante allo Sherlock Summer Festival*

**Autore:** SignorinaEffe87

**Titolo:** _A Hard Day's Night_

**Fandom:** Serie Tv> _Sherlock (BBC)_

**Personaggi:** DI Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, con comparsata vocale di Sally Donovan e svariati OC di cui mi accollo la maternità, nel bene e nel male.

**Prompt:** Lestrade/Sherlock, la giusta distanza.

Cioè, più o meno, visto che io i prompt li piglio e gli faccio fare il giro del Sistema Solare. A piedi. Passando due volte per Alpha Centauri, sia mai che la prima sono stati distratti da uno sciame di Leonidi. >_>"

**Genere:** Drammatico;  Giallo; Introspettivo.

**Rating:** NC17/Rosso

**Avvertimenti:** Tematiche delicate; One-shot; Slash.

**WARNING!**

Questa storia tratta (anche) di pedofilia; pertanto, se ne sconsiglia la lettura a chiunque si ritenga disturbato dall'argomento.

**Contesto:** Pre Season 01.

Ho cercato di ricreare un'estate in cui Lestrade e Sherlock lavoravano insieme da non molto tempo. Alla fine, mi sono decisa per il 2003, l'anno in cui la Gran Bretagna ha scoperto quale _fottuto gegno_ fosse l'inventore dell'aria condizionata. ^_=

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi di _Sherlock (BBC)_ non mi appartengono. ~~Per loro fortuna~~.

Neanche le citazioni variamente creditate sono mie. ~~E te pareva~~.

La storia, invece, è frutto del sudore delle mie meningi; ho troppo rispetto della vostra dignità di lettori e autori, per pensare che vogliate davvero plagiare questo aborto. *evil grin*

**Note preliminari dell'autrice:** Ispirata al tema della  Speedy Challenge #02: Notti d'Estate, Frammenti di Passato.

Essendo io lenta come un bradipo morto e logorroica come una bertuccia, mi sono riappropriata di uno dei miei prompt e l'ho convertita a fiction modello-base. Perché io, a quel festival, dovevo partecipare!

Per l'onore, la gloria, il crack al cubo ~~e il bannerino~~! ù_ù

Le note, quelle vere pedanti tipiche mie, le trovate a fondo pagina.

 

 

 

**_A HARD DAY'S NIGHT_ **

_"When the stars threw down their spears,_

_And water'd heaven with their tears,_

_Did he smile his work to see?_

_Did he who made the Lamb make thee?"_

W. Blake

 

 

_Fottuto caldo._

Lestrade allungò la mano verso la maniglia della finestra, ma la ritrasse subito dopo: socchiudere i vetri avrebbe significato soltanto lasciarsi investire da un'onda di aria ferma, impregnata d'umido, ed era già abbastanza frustrato per poter sopportare anche quella carezza vischiosa addosso.

In realtà, non stava cercando un rimedio temporaneo alla calura opprimente che aveva inghiottito Londra in quei mesi, l'estate più calda del secolo secondo le pompose definizioni dei meteorologi. Al contrario, voleva aprire la finestra e far entrare i rumori del traffico nella strada sottostante, della notte divorata dalla canicola, della città viva della quale intravvedeva solo luci artificiali e ombre reali tra le stecche della veneziana abbassata. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata più sopportabile del ronzio incessante dei ventilatori, che ormai da settimane sovrastavano i silenzi, e a volte persino le conversazioni, nelle stanze del dipartimento.

Quel brusio ossessivo, da insetto molesto, lo abbandonava unicamente nel suo appartamento da scapolo ad Hammersmith; questa constatazione gli rammentò che non vi faceva ritorno da almeno un paio di notti, e una fitta traditrice alla spina dorsale lo convinse che si stava avvicinando all'età in cui sonnecchiare su una branda di fortuna in sala relax diventa un ripiego improponibile.

Ignorò la schiena dolorante: non poteva permettersi brontolii inutili, non fino a quando avesse avuto fra le mani il caso del Killer di San Lorenzo, come aveva suggerito di chiamarlo un novellino troppo zelante che aveva scambiato Scotland Yard per la redazione del _Sun_.

Non fino a quando non avesse riportato a casa, sana e salva, la piccola Marcia Grey.

Con un ticchettio grave, l'orologio appeso sopra lo stipite della porta segnò le undici e un quarto. Lestrade uscì a passo svelto dall'ufficio, per poco non travolgendo un uomo smilzo, piegato in due dal respiro ansante, che si era fermato nel bel mezzo del corridoio.

"Bell, tutto ok?" s'informò, dopo avergli posato una mano sulla spalla. "Scommetto che quei fannulloni in guardiola non le hanno detto che abbiamo gli ascensori fuori uso."

A voler essere brutalmente sinceri, avevano avuto fuori uso ogni singolo apparecchio necessitasse dell'elettricità per funzionare, durante l'intero pomeriggio. Poi, la lungimiranza del Comandante Hopkins aveva avuto la meglio sulla sua impellente necessità di installarsi un condizionatore nello studio, rimandando il black-out totale ad un giorno in cui l'intero dipartimento non fosse stato sulle tracce di un pluriomicida e di una bambina scomparsa.

In quei frangenti, l'ispettore si sentiva sollevato di non essere abbastanza ottuso da poter fare carriera.

"No, loro mi hanno avvisato" tossì Bell, ancora a fiato mozzo, appoggiato al muro. "Sono io che ho fatto i quattro piani di corsa."

"Le prendo dell'acqua: non voglio un avvocato d'ufficio sulla coscienza" asserì Lestrade, in tono ironico, mentre lo guidava verso il fondo del corridoio.

Bell lo seguiva a breve distanza, trascinando a fatica una borsa rigonfia che sembrava pesare come un _menhir_ e stropicciandosi la faccia cavallina, pallida, sulla quale risaltavano prepotentemente occhiaie e le prime rughe. Osservandolo di sottecchi, senza farsi notare, l'ispettore si domandò se fosse stato quell'ingrato mestiere a renderlo anziano anzitempo, oppure se si trattasse di una di quelle persone che appaiono vecchie e stanche già nel fiore degli anni.

"Spero comprenda perché è stato indispensabile buttarla giù dal letto a quest'ora…"

"Oh, non si preoccupi, Lestrade: il sonno è un lusso che posso permettermi solo in ufficio, durante la pausa pranzo, da tre mesi a questa parte… La mia piccola Lucy diventerà un ottimo soprano, peccato che prediliga la notte per mettere in mostra il suo talento naturale."

Sul suo volto tirato comparve un'espressione curiosa, a metà tra un tenero orgoglio e il rimpianto per la tranquillità ormai perduta. Lestrade la trovò familiare: l'aveva vista da bambino, negli occhi di suo padre Gilles, dopo che si erano posati su un colossale scarabocchio multicolore, proprio sopra la parete del salotto imbiancata di fresco.

"Si figuri che mia figlia Emily, la maggiore, ha minacciato di trasferirsi a casa dei nonni, se non riusciremo a trovare il _pulsante_ per spegnere sua sorella prima che ricominci la scuola… Oh, grazie" proseguì Bell, prima di prendere il bicchiere che l'ispettore gli aveva spinto tra le mani. Bastò un unico sorso perché storcesse la bocca in una smorfia di disgusto: "Oh, diamine, è bollente. Sembra uscita…"

"Da un microonde, sì."

Lestrade si strinse nelle spalle, indicando poi la porta chiusa dinanzi a loro con un cenno del capo: "L'avviso che lì dentro sarà anche peggio: abbiamo spento tutto per mettere il sospettato a disagio, nella speranza che gli si sciolga la lingua."

"Me la caverò": Bell abbozzò un sorriso sghembo, mentre si allentava il nodo della cravatta. Solo in quel momento, l'ispettore si accorse di quanto questa stonasse rispetto alla sobrietà antiquata, quasi funerea, dell'abbigliamento dell'avvocato: era di uno sgargiante blu elettrico e l'attraversava una scritta giallo fluo _Al miglior papà_.

Doveva averlo fissato con insistenza eccessiva, poiché un intenso fiotto rossastro gli colorò le guance smunte e le mani corsero a tastare la stoffa, in un tremito nervoso: "Mi sono vestito al buio; Rowena e la piccola si erano appena riaddormentate e così… È capitata questa. Una macabra casualità."

Imbarazzo e ritrosia si erano dissolti nella nota cupa che animava quell'ultima frase. Seguì un battito di ciglia, troppo frettoloso per poter essere spontaneo.

Lestrade non aveva figli, ma aveva incontrato un numero sufficiente di genitori da individuare l'inquietudine del padre dietro i modi impacciati del legale. Il dilemma di chi, per ragioni di servizio, deve apprestarsi a difendere il presunto rapitore di una bambina che, in fondo, avrebbe potuto essergli figlia.

Si chiese se, al suo posto, avrebbe racimolato la freddezza, il distacco necessario per farlo. Fu costretto ad ammettere, brutalmente, _No_.

_Perché il tribunale ha mandato proprio lui, dannazione?_

Quando c'erano di mezzo brutte storie di minori e sveglie ad orari improbabili a metà di Agosto, di solito si ricorreva a Dagmar "Krueger" Price, un'attempata zitella con la voce arrochita dal fumo- da qui il poco lusinghiero nomignolo-, che odiava l'estate quasi quanto il Grinch odia il Natale. Lestrade era uno dei pochi inquirenti con cui non si fosse ancora azzuffata in pubblico, pertanto poteva quasi affermare di esserle amico. O quantomeno moderatamente simpatico.

Bell approfittò di quella interruzione per gettare un rapido sguardo attorno: "Immagino siano tutti in strada a cercare la piccola Marcia… Non l'avete ancora trovata?"

Lestrade avvertì solo allora il peso del cellulare sul fondo della tasca, immobile, muto.

_Squilla, per l'amor di Dio, squilla!_

"Ho incaricato il mio miglior sergente, fresco di grado, di occuparsene, ma non ho ricevuto notizie. È per questo che…"

"Che l'abbiamo strappata alla sua famiglia nel cuore della notte, per interrogare il sospettato e fargli confessare il nascondiglio della Grey. È per questo che dovreste smetterla di conversare come vecchie comari di paese."

Quella voce calda, ammonitrice, sferzò l'ispettore con la violenza deliberata di un colpo di frusta. Anzi, fu persino peggio, perché quel genere di colpo si abbatté impietoso sul suo orgoglio di uomo e poliziotto, sulla ferita aperta nel suo amor proprio che quel _fottuto genio_ non mancava mai di cospargere di salate frecciatine.

Emerse piano dalla penombra del corridoio, dove era rimasto acquattato in loro attesa; uno sguardo obliquo, da felino indocile, sfiorò distrattamente Lestrade per appuntarsi su un esitante Bell: "Prima che l'ispettore perda ulteriore tempo prezioso in nome dell'etichetta, sì, io sono quel famoso Sherlock Holmes. Ora tocca a lei, avvocato Bell, e la prossima volta si ricordi di non parlare della sua famiglia: Lestrade detesta i bambini."

"Io… Io entro" balbettò il legale, a disagio, prima di sparire dietro la porta della sala interrogatori. La maggior parte delle persone tendeva a sottovalutare il potenziale di Holmes, almeno fino a quando non era costretta a sgranare gli occhi dinanzi ai suoi incontestabili successi, nonché alla sua condotta palesemente intemperante.

Lestrade stesso pagava ogni giorno lo scetticismo iniziale con cui aveva accolto la loro collaborazione, o piuttosto la propria pubblica ignominia.

Forse, avrebbe dovuto rispondergli a tono, soprattutto riguardo al fatto che essere capace di distinguere centoquaranta tipi di cenere di tabacco non lo dispensava dal conoscere le più elementari norme della convivenza civile. Invece, era così provato dagli eventi che si ritrovò a brontolare, stizzito: "Chi le ha detto che detesto i bambini?"

Domanda oltremodo puerile, se si aveva a che fare con Holmes; infatti, ricevette la risposta che meritava: "La sua faccia quando se ne trova davanti uno: sopracciglia aggrottate, vene pulsanti, muscoli facciali contratti, labbra incurvate verso il basso e denti leggermente scoperti, anche a non voler considerare le mani che rovistano a vuoto nelle tasche. La stessa espressione con cui mi sta fissando ora, Lestrade."

Abbassò gli occhi sulla moquette lisa, d'istinto, anche se equivaleva ad ammettere una sconfitta, l'ennesima; se si fosse trattato davvero di un moccioso pestifero, e a volte le sue cattive maniere lasciavano supporre che ancora in parte lo fosse, avrebbe potuto levarselo di torno solo con un'occhiata truce.

Desiderò con ferocia di agguantargli una spalla esile, conficcare le unghie in quella carne morbida che s'indovinava sotto la massa abbondante e stropicciata degli abiti, e scoprire, finalmente, se quel contatto rude sarebbe bastato a incrinare la sua algida superiorità. A farlo smettere di essere insensibile a qualsiasi cosa esulasse da uno spargimento di sangue, dalla meccanica di una mente criminale, dal sentiero d'indizi a lui solo visibili che conduceva all'essenza del Male.

_A farlo accorgere di te._

"Lestrade, possiamo cominciare."

Si stagliò nitida su quel contraddittorio marasma di pensieri, l'immagine di Marcia Grey, così com'era nella foto affissa alla lavagna in sala riunioni, con una Barbie spettinata in braccio e il visetto imbronciato di chi non vuole mai star ferma per assecondare la passione di fotografo dilettante, che si impossessa di tutti i padri entro un'ora dal parto. Tutto il resto perse importanza, di colpo.

Holmes lo precedette all'interno della stanza degli interrogatori, sbarrandogli il passo unicamente con un'occhiata saettante.

Per un attimo, Lestrade si soffermò sull'implacabile scintillio metallico di quelle iridi, profonde come un abisso, altrettanto insondabili. Nulla in cui potesse permettersi di precipitare, in quel momento.

 

 

§§§

 

 

C'era di che rimpiangere il sottofondo fastidioso dei ventilatori, in quell'angusta, buia fornace che era la sala degli interrogatori, esposta alla luce battente del sole sui tre lati ad ogni ora del giorno. Lestrade poggiò il cellulare sulla superficie metallica del tavolo, augurandosi di non vederlo friggere come un uovo in padella da quanto scottava.

Premette il tasto del registratore, che si avviò con un suono gracchiante, quindi dichiarò: "Interrogatorio del 10 Agosto 2003, ore undici e venti pomeridiane. Conduce l'interrogatorio l'ispettore investigativo Gregory Lestrade. Sono presenti…"

"Sherlock Holmes, consulente investigativo" sbuffò l'interessato, alle sue spalle. Era rimasto appoggiato allo stipite della porta, alla maniera di un teppistello nei dintorni di un locale malfamato. A giudicare dal modo in cui strascicò le parole, avversava la burocrazia tanto quanto la buona educazione.

"Florian Bell, avvocato d'ufficio" interloquì il legale, imitato da una voce adenoidea, ritrosa: "Rufus Young, ragioniere."

Il presunto Killer di San Lorenzo sedeva a gambe incrociate, in punta di sedia, le mani ben distese sul tavolo dinanzi a sé e la testa incassata fra le spalle curve, come se desiderasse ritrarla fino a farla sparire sotto la camiciola stazzonata, alla maniera di una tartaruga spaventata. Il sudore gli aveva appiccicato i capelli alla fronte, così che i suoi occhi liquidi e mobili erano quasi invisibili sotto la massa scomposta dei ciuffi biondo sporco.

Aveva una faccia incolore dai tipici lineamenti anglosassoni, un abbigliamento anonimo adatto allo stereotipo dell'impiegato che era; niente che restasse impresso troppo a lungo nel ricordo di un testimone, niente che spingesse un bambino un po' ingenuo a non fidarsi di lui. Era un inganno vivente, davvero ben congegnato, che ora stava per essere smontato pezzo a pezzo. Anche se non avrebbe dovuto crogiolarsi in un così meschino pensiero, Lestrade si augurò di trarne la soddisfazione che una giornata come quella esigeva.

"Dove ha nascosto Marcia Grey?" esordì, aggressivo, tetramente consapevole di quanto basse fossero le probabilità di ritrovare viva una bambina rapita da un assassino seriale dopo quarantotto ore.

Sul volto di Young comparve la maschera del candore serafico, l'involuzione pacifica dello stupore indignato che lo aveva fatto strillare di ingiustizie e arbitri della polizia fascista nel momento in cui lui e Donovan lo avevano trascinato fuori da casa in manette: "Parla della bambina scomparsa a St. James Park? Non ne so nulla più di quello che ha riferito la stampa."

"Lei sta mentendo": _sudicio_ e _bastardo_ restarono un sibilo compresso fra i denti, che aveva inconsapevolmente digrignato. "Abbiamo fondate ragioni per credere che lei, due giorni fa, abbia sottratto Marcia Grey alla sua famiglia, l'abbia tenuta segregata nella soffitta del suo appartamento, l'abbia minacciata, torturata e infine uccisa."

Erano bastati cinque minuti, un ginocchio sbucciato appena scesa dallo scivolo, una madre preoccupata che cerca una fontanella e un passante disposto a prestarle un cerotto, e Marcia Grey era stata scelta come terza vittima del Killer di San Lorenzo.

Non doveva soffermarsi a pensare che si sarebbe potuto impedire tutto questo, se il Comandante Hopkins avesse prestato maggior credito alle teorie di Holmes, il quale, in meno di due giorni aveva individuato il filo rosso sangue che univa due omicidi irrisolti ed un sequestro di persona.

Se i mandati di perquisizione e di arresto non fossero stati sballottati da una scrivania deserta all'altra, per ore preziose, in cerca di un giudice ancora al lavoro e disposto a firmarli sulla fiducia in un pugno di prove, peraltro raccolte in modo non del tutto ortodosso.

Se i piani alti gli avessero concesso di revocare le ferie ad alcuni agenti, o di smobilitare quelli bloccati da un fantomatico allarme terroristico ancora elevato a quasi due anni dal World Trade Center, sulla sponda opposta dell'oceano.

Non doveva, o avrebbe gettato via il distintivo per andare a cercarsi un lavoro che lo facesse sentire meno responsabile delle conseguenze degli sbagli altrui. Tra le lezioni di vita che suo padre Gilles, esule francese di guerra, si era preso la briga di impartirgli, c'era che la fuga è l'equivalente ignobile di una sconfitta. Perciò continuava a combattere, in prima linea, a dispetto di tutto.

"Questa è un'accusa gravissima e assurda, che non potete provare in alcun modo. È chiaro che state cercando di accollarmi delle colpe non mie!" protestò con veemenza Young, ma a nessuno nella stanza sfuggì l'assottigliarsi della sua voce.

"La smetta di abusare della mia pazienza e collabori…" stava per ribattere Lestrade, quando un chiassoso lamento costrinse tre teste a voltarsi in direzione di Holmes.

"Oh, che difesa patetica!"

Bell sgranò gli occhi, allibito, Young assunse un'espressione incerta fra il contrariato e il confuso, Lestrade fremette d'ira malcelata: nella foga dell'interrogatorio, aveva dimenticato di dare la battuta ad Holmes, ed ora lui, per tutta risposta, si era impossessato dell'intero palcoscenico. Se non ci fosse stata di mezzo l'incolumità di una bambina, avrebbe liquidato quella grottesca interruzione come smania di protagonismo e lo avrebbe invitato con un ruggito a smammare, sedutastante; invece, dovette assecondarlo, perché quel genialoide impudente sapeva dannatamente alla perfezione cosa stesse facendo, e perché.

"Avanti, ispettore, si occupi di rinfrescare la memoria del signor Young, prima che io mi annoi a morte."

Lestrade soffiò piano, a labbra chiuse, un gatto minacciato nel proprio territorio, quindi sbatté sul tavolo una cartelletta stipata di fogli spiegazzati: "Cominciamo dal principio.

8 Agosto 2001: Paul Vance, otto anni, canadese, scomparso da un campeggio nei dintorni di Canterbury, dove era in vacanza con i genitori. Rinvenuto in una discarica della zona due giorni dopo, il 10, morto per asfissia causata dal sacchetto di plastica infilatogli in testa. Prima di finirlo, l'assassino lo ha ripetutamente seviziato con un coltello da sommozzatore e lo ha obbligato ad ingerire dei cocci di vetro. La direzione dei tagli inflitti al corpo lascia supporre che il torturatore fosse mancino."

Non scorse la minima reazione sul viso di Young, che pure allungò il collo per osservare i documenti; Bell, invece, lasciò vagare uno sguardo atterrito sul materiale, finché non incappò nelle foto del cadavere, costellato dai segni dell'ordalia, e impallidì visibilmente.

Norman Raleigh, l'ispettore di Canterbury che si era occupato del caso prima di Lestrade, non aveva avuto altrettanto sangue freddo: benché si trattasse solo di chiacchiere di corridoio non confermate, si raccontava che gli avessero tolto l'incarico e concesso sei mesi di permesso per motivi di salute, dopo che la moglie lo aveva sorpreso a singhiozzare raggomitolato sul tappeto, ai piedi del lettino dei loro figli gemelli.

Lestrade socchiuse gli occhi, deglutì a fatica e riprese, in un tono che si sforzava sempre più di suonare professionale e controllato: "8 Agosto 2002: Edith Bloom, sette anni, i genitori le permettono di andare a giocare nella hall del Millennium Glouchester Hotel di South Kensington, durante la festa per il Bat Mitzvah della cugina. L'ultima persona a vederla viva è il portiere in livrea dell'albergo: si ricorda della bambina, perché trovava molto divertente entrare e uscire, mentre lui le apriva la porta, come una principessa.

La notte del 10 Agosto, una coppia di turisti spagnoli nota uno strano involucro galleggiare presso il Camden Lock. Edith è stata soffocata con un sacchetto di plastica, come Paul Vance: l'acqua ha cancellato quasi ogni traccia, ma ha della terra fra i denti e in gola, e le unghie consumate fino alla carne indicano che è stata sepolta viva, prima della morte. L'assassino non le ha lasciato un osso intero in corpo."

Dinanzi all'immagine di quella bambola inerte e sconciata, i due agenti in uniforme che avevano risposto alla segnalazione non avevano potuto trattenere la nausea. Bell si limitò ad emettere un gorgoglio sofferente, mentre si abbandonava contro lo schienale della seggiola per non collassare sul pavimento. Holmes sembrava essere stato fagocitato dai muri roventi della stanza, da quanto era silenzioso e in disparte. Young se ne stava immobile e impassibile, come se quella stomachevole bruttura non lo riguardasse affatto, tanto che Lestrade dovette ficcarsi i pugni in tasca, a fondo, per impedirsi di avventarglisi addosso, malmenarlo e mandare speditamente a puttane tre anni d'inchieste.

"Sapevo che c'era un errore nella vostra indagine!" sbottò Young, un trillo di trionfo che incendiò di furia il sangue dell'ispettore, già ribollente per il caldo. "Io non sono mancino."

"Risposta parzialmente sbagliata": l'obiezione di Holmes, nonostante tutto pacata, piombò sulla scena con la sferza di un fendente d'ascia. "Lei è ambidestro, e suppongo abbia allenato a lungo questa sua facoltà naturale per affinarla; infatti, ha il cosiddetto callo dello scrivano sugli indici di entrambe le mani e i polsini della sua camicia sono ugualmente lisi."

"Anche se così fosse, e ovviamente non lo è, non avete la benché minima prova per collocarmi sulla scena del crimine, né per collegarmi alle vittime" insistette l'impiegato, senza immaginare che fossero proprio le parole che Holmes si aspettava da lui. Per iniziare ad annientarlo.

Gli balenò sul volto qualcosa di simile ad un ghigno di sufficienza. Lestrade, che glielo aveva visto assumere svariate altre volte, lo associava piuttosto allo scoprire i denti dell'animale minaccioso. Non lo fermò.

"Tra i cocci di vetro rinvenuti sul corpo di Paul Vance, vi era parte dello stelo di un calice da vino, con il monogramma ad impressione della rinomata fabbrica di cristalli Taylor & Morris, per la quale lei lavora da anni in veste di contabile, come dimostra anche la loro penna promozionale che porta appuntata al taschino. Avrebbe dovuto sminuzzare quei frammenti con maggior cura, prima di farglieli inghiottire.

La terra nella bocca di Edith Bloom non è semplice terriccio di brughiera; infatti, è stata contaminata da un particolare principio attivo, a causa di un incidente occorso ad una nota industria farmaceutica di Reading, che ne ha l'esclusiva sul brevetto. L'impianto in questione si trova a pochi chilometri dalla casa di campagna dei suoi genitori, presso i quali lei risiedeva nei giorni della scomparsa della bambina.

Né la stampa, né l'opinione pubblica sono al corrente dell'incidente, che i vertici dell'azienda si sono affannati ad insabbiare, per ora. Di certo, dopo l'imminente gogna pubblica e l'esodo di massa degli azionisti, la loro direzione scientifica ci penserà due volte, prima di discutere con disinvoltura di certi retroscena dinanzi ad un ignoto ricercatore in visita dalla Max Planck Gesellschaft… _Genau_."

Lestrade notò che Holmes era avanzato fino ad affiancarlo, soltanto nell'istante in cui quella parola dal suono duro, ispido, gli si conficcò nella pelle, la carezza graffiante di un chiodo lungo la schiena, madida di sudore.

Da quando la vicinanza di Holmes gli era diventata insostenibile?

Gli era così vicino che, se solo avesse piegato un po' di lato la testa, tuffando il viso in quella selva inestricabile di ricci scuri, avrebbe udito il lavorio febbrile del suo cervello da perfetto automa, il ticchettio cadenzato di un metronomo, l'incastro incessante di una miriade d'ingranaggi precisi al millesimo, in mezzo ai quali lui non era niente di più che un insulso granello di polvere, destinato ad essere sbriciolato.

E si sarebbe lasciato cadere, si sarebbe immolato sull'altare della sua genialità contorta, se fosse servito a condurlo anni luce lontano da lì, da quella stanza opprimente le cui pareti parevano rimpicciolirsi secondo il peggior cliché da film dell'orrore, da quel tavolo ingombro di carte circondato da tre uomini e un abominio, da quella notte che procedeva al rallentatore, tra flebili speranze di successo, una caccia frenetica e i miraggi tremolanti della canicola.

Gli sarebbe bastato anche solo strofinare la guancia contro la sua spalla e riaprire gli occhi nel proprio appartamento, avvinghiato a quel giovane uomo alto, bruno e bello, con cui fare l'amore fino a smarrire sensi e raziocinio. Represse l'insensato proposito in un colpetto di tosse, a stento udibile.

Frattanto, Holmes aveva abbandonato il monologo per passare alla sticomitia: "Indossa un cravattino di velluto blu: se ne vedono pochi di questi tempi, non le pare un po' fuori stagione?"

Young se lo sfilò dal collo, rigirandoselo fra le dita magre: "È agganciato all'asola per mezzo di una clip; è imbarazzante confessarlo, ma non ho mai imparato ad annodarli in maniera decente."

"Ritorneremo a breve su questa palese bugia, prima preferisco soffermarmi sul perché porta al collo il fiocco che Marcia Grey indossava il giorno del suo rapimento. Le piacciono i cimeli?"

"Sciocchezze" si schermì il contabile, non senza essersi stretto al petto il farfallino in un istintivo gesto di possesso, "le ragazzine non usano più fiocchi di velluto dai tempi delle _flappers_!"

"Non Marcia Grey, che è allergica alle fibre sintetiche."

Holmes si era chinato sul tavolo, le scapole infossate, i gomiti piegati contro i fianchi snelli, la linea sinuosa della schiena che fremeva tesa sotto la camicia, uno sguardo intento che frugava avidamente le scialbe iridi azzurre del sospettato. Congelato in quella posa, incuteva il medesimo rispetto timoroso, atavico, della belva accucciata nell'attesa di avventarsi a fauci snudate sulla preda.

Lestrade percepì una scarica gelida attraverso i nervi e si ritrasse, come per portarsi al di fuori del terreno di caccia, del cerchio sacro che congiunge vittima e carnefice nella loro crudele danza di morte. Per un interminabile istante, la linea di confine fra i due ruoli gli sembrò fatalmente labile.

"Young…": Holmes masticò tra i denti quel nome, alla stregua di un boccone che si voglia assaporare appieno. "Per quanto banale, il cognome non mi suonava del tutto sconosciuto, ma mi sono ricordato del perché solo poche ore fa.

Roland Young, tenente di vascello, radiato con disonore dalla Marina Britannica per mobbing ripetuto nei confronti dei cadetti donna, nonché sospettato di aver ucciso il suo amante e parigrado, dopo che i superiori avevano promosso questi e non lui. Dal momento che non me ne sono occupato, nessuno è stato in grado di stabilire come quello sfortunato ufficiale abbia contratto il tetano: è una malattia a tal punto fuori moda che è morto prima che riuscissero a diagnosticargliela. Incompetenti."

"Calunnie" fu la debole, rauca replica del contabile. "Mio padre è stato fatto fuori con accuse pretestuose, perché era inflessibile nel valutare i cadetti in base al loro merito, non all'influenza dei loro sponsor."

"Suo padre nutre una spiccata avversione per i deboli, vero? E lei, che indubitabilmente lo è, farebbe di tutto per compiacerlo, per mendicare un briciolo di ammirazione: come quando, da bambino, si sforzava di imparare a fare i nodi e il tenente di vascello Young, da maestro severo qual era, puniva ogni sbaglio con una bruciatura di sigaretta. O forse preferiva marchiarla a fuoco con un fil di ferro arroventato?"

"Lei è pazzo!" esalò Young, esterrefatto, e l'esangue Bell al suo fianco sembrava tacitamente dare il proprio assenso. Subito giunse la placida rettifica di Holmes: "No, so solo di aver ragione; altrimenti, non si spiegherebbe come mai nella sua tasca c'è un portasigarette argentato, sul quale sono incise le iniziali R e Y, quando né la sua dentatura, né le sue unghie mostrano le tracce tipiche del tabagismo. Questo, per la precisione."

Quando Holmes veniva coinvolto in un'inchiesta, giungeva sempre il momento del numero di destrezza: in quel caso, l'oggetto appena evocato a parole comparve nel palmo della sua mano aperta, sotto lo sguardo rassegnato di Lestrade, attonito di Bell e vacuo di Young.

"Un trucco da borseggiatore, più utile di quanto si pensi; il nostro onesto ispettore qui presente mi biasimerà, anche se non ho avuto altra scelta" dichiarò, mentre ne rovesciava il contenuto sul tavolo con un movimento elegante del polso: un paio di sigarette rotolarono per un breve tratto, seguite da un sottile doppiofondo laminato e da tre oggetti dall'identità inequivocabile.

Il dentino da latte mancante di Paul Vance e gli orecchini a forma di coccinella di Edith Bloom.

"Era un Nodo del Cappuccino quello che assicurava i sacchetti al collo del vittime: singolare per un principiante, ma niente di che per il figlio di un ufficiale. Senza contare che sarebbe stato più opportuno servirsi di un nodo scorsoio o di fissaggio, e non di uno di arresto. Suo padre non sarà affatto fiero di lei, neppure questa volta."

Holmes si raddrizzò sul tavolo, stiracchiandosi con la lentezza elegante del gatto appena sveglio, il suo modo per dire che aveva concluso la propria parte dell'opera, per rinfoderare gli artigli.

Gli subentrò Lestrade, il quale piantò un'occhiata inquisitoria sul volto inespressivo di Young, senza sapere di preciso cosa intendesse scorgervi. Forse il brillio inumano che non può non aleggiare dietro lo sguardo assente di chiunque si fosse macchiato le mani e l'anima di quel sangue incolpevole.

_Sadico figlio di puttana, resti impassibile anche quando urlano, piangono, implorano una pietà che sei incapace di provare, invocano l'aiuto di una madre e di un padre, che non possono sentirli, ma che non esiterebbero un istante a morire al loro posto?_

_Oppure godi dinanzi al loro dolore, lo stesso piacere fisico che mi prenderei io adesso, se mi fosse concesso di fracassarti la faccia a pugni?_

Avrebbe voluto rigurgitargli addosso questi e molti altri insulti, invece ribadì soltanto: "Non glielo ripeterò di nuovo: dov'è Marcia Grey?"

Il trillo del telefono parve emergere da una dimensione parallela e remota; Holmes fu il solo fra i presenti a non mancare un battito: "Quali notizie, Donovan?"

"L'abbiamo trovata, signore; era nascosta dietro una falsa parete in cartongesso, che porta ad uno stanzino segreto."

"Perché non mi danno mai retta, quando dico loro di contare le finestre?" fu il piccato commento di Holmes, dal consueto angolo in penombra.

"Sergente, quali sono le condizioni della bambina?"

Benché avesse un modo piuttosto burbero di dimostrarglielo, Lestrade nutriva una profonda fiducia nelle capacità di quell'energica, giovane donna, che era maturata sotto la sua ala protettrice. Nel momento in cui udì la sua voce spezzarsi, il mondo intero tutt'attorno vacillò all'unisono con lei: "I paramedici… I paramedici non hanno potuto fare nulla per lei, signore."

"L'ho uccisa subito."

L'ammissione sfuggì dalle labbra cianotiche di Young, alla maniera della più banale constatazione di ovvietà: "Lei stava zitta, troppo. E non versava una lacrima. Era spaventosa."

_Sa, ispettore, Marcia non è affatto una bambina dal carattere semplice da gestire: è orgogliosa, testarda, molto chiusa. Si figuri che non ha mai pianto davanti ad un estraneo, neanche per capriccio. Mai._

Armato di quale rivoltante faccia di bronzo avrebbe riferito a Celia Grey che sua figlia era morta, perché non aveva concesso al proprio torturatore la bieca soddisfazione di piegarsi alla sua malvagità?

Racimolare un pugno d'aria gli costò una fatica sovrumana, la stessa che doveva aver affrontato Marcia Grey negli ultimi attimi di vita, mentre i polmoni le bruciavano nello sforzo di respirare contro la plastica, nella morsa dell'assassino: "Dimmi almeno perché, perché proprio il 10 Agosto."

Colpì il tavolo a mano aperta, incurante del dolore che gli si propagò bruciante fino alla spalla, per attirare l'attenzione di un disinteressato Young: "Sto parlando con te, lurido psicopatico del cazzo!"

Intervenne la persona sbagliata- se fosse stata presente, Donovan avrebbe preferito _lo psicopatico_ sbagliato: "Oh, finalmente una domanda sensata!"

"Holmes, questo non è il momento più indicato di abusare della mia pazienza, quindi faccia silenzio!" ululò l'ispettore, ormai sopraffatto dall'ira, prima della laconica dichiarazione di Young: "È tutta colpa delle stelle."

"Le… le stelle?": il rantolo da bestia morente proveniva da Bell, il quale aveva smesso di appartenere al mondo dei vivi dopo la telefonata di Donovan, almeno a giudicare dal mutismo allucinato e dal pallore cadaverico sulla sua faccia.

"Sì, quelle maledette traditrici, come tutte le sciocche femmine" sentenziò, torvo, e si faticava a capire quale dei due uomini della famiglia fosse a parlare, se il tenente di vascello misogino e avvelenatore o l'anonimo contabile omicida. "All'inizio, mio padre si accontentava delle bruciature di sigaretta, come monito per ricordarmi quanto inadatto fossi a tramandare il nome della sua gloriosa famiglia e ad ereditare il suo grado.

Avevo dieci anni, quando fu congedato: era pieno di rancore e poteva sfogarlo solo su di me, perché mia madre si era trasferita a York, per lavorare presso una cugina. È stato allora che ha deciso di fare di me un uomo, di persona… Se capite cosa intendo.

Provai a chiedere aiuto, tentai di spiegare a mia madre cosa mi aveva fatto, ma quella stupida non capì o non volle capire, visto che aveva sopportato per anni che lui si rotolasse nel loro letto con un altro uomo, senza osare ribellarsi.

Ero disperato, così chiesi ad un mio compagno di scuola a chi si rivolgesse quando si trovava nei guai, guai grossi; mi disse di domandare alle stelle cadenti, che lui veniva sempre esaudito.

Ho passato intere notti a fissare il cielo, pregando in un bisbiglio mentre lui mi schiacciava sul letto, tra le sue cosce, perché morisse, anche lì, prima che tutto ricominciasse da capo, ancora e ancora… E non è accaduto nulla, quelle hanno continuato a cadere per i desideri degli altri, fregandosene di me, e lui è vivo e, non potendomi più umiliare come allora, non fa altro che disapprovarmi.

Quelle stelle andavano punite, colpendo chi alimenta la credenza in loro: mi sono solo vendicato di un torto subito, tutto qui. Ecco perché il 10 Agosto, la notte di San Lorenzo, come dice la leggenda: anche lì c'era di mezzo un morto ammazzato."

C'era durezza nelle sue parole, e sconforto, a tratti pareva quasi di sentir riaffiorare il bambino abusato che scrutava la notte in cerca del soccorso che gli adulti intorno a lui non sapevano o non intendevano dargli; eppure, allo stesso tempo, restava padrone di sé, indifferente come se quella fosse la storia di qualcun altro, qualcuno che non conosceva e che non gli suscitava la benché minima compassione.

Lestrade riconosceva di avere una mentalità piuttosto antiquata, riguardo ai moventi dei sociopatici: gli interessavano nella misura in cui servivano a creare dei precedenti, istituire connessioni ideali e prevenire un crimine, se possibile. Il rimestare nella fanghiglia sudicia di una mente disturbata lo lasciava volentieri a chi ne fosse affascinato o avesse conseguito i titoli per farlo. Era lui quello che affrontava i parenti affranti, l'insistenza dei giornalisti e le lamentele dei superiori: la sete di dolore e sangue di un folle non gli pareva mai una giustificazione adatta a una morte prematura.

"E lei avrebbe rapito, torturato e ucciso tre bambini solo per una stupida diceria popolare?"

Quell'affermazione indignata non eruppe però dalla bocca di Lestrade, il quale era ormai al limitare del tracollo emotivo e si augurava solo di levarsi da davanti agli occhi quel criminale al più presto, prima di cedere agli impulsi umani primordiali e compiere l'irreparabile. Ad interloquire, invece, era stato Holmes.

Comparve in un fruscio a fianco dell'ispettore, le iridi dardeggianti e il volto distorto da una furia pressoché animale, una visione a tal punto terribile che il poliziotto arretrò, per la seconda volta nel corso della notte, così da trovarsi a debita distanza dal vulcano al momento dell'eruzione. Se qualcuno lo avesse insultato, aggredito o contraddetto riguardo ad un suo ragionamento logico-deduttivo, sarebbe apparso meno oltraggiato.

"Lei mi sta dicendo che ha commesso tre crimini, che per la loro particolarità io ho ritenuto degni della mia attenzione, perché a dieci anni è stato così ottuso da lasciarsi imbambolare da una ridicola superstizione?

Esattamente, quanto pensa possa influire sulle azioni del genere umano uno sciame di pietrisco cosmico che, periodicamente, incrocia la propria orbita con quella del pianeta Terra, entra in rotta di collisione con l'atmosfera e s'incendia, provocando il fenomeno delle scie luminose, le cosiddette Lacrime di San Lorenzo, a noi visibili?

Sono certo che non sa nemmeno che, da secoli, a causa dello spostamento progressivo dell'asse di rotazione terrestre rispetto alla sfera ideale delle stelle fisse noto come precessione degli equinozi, l'acme della manifestazione atmosferica in questione è slittato in avanti di alcuni giorni, perciò la ritualità dei suoi delitti non ha basi scientifiche solide. Suo padre ha ragione ad avere una pessima opinione di lei, lei è un perfetto imbecille."

Young sorbì il rigurgito bilioso scagliatogli addosso, trincerandosi dietro il consueto silenzio abulico, Bell strabuzzò gli occhi e crollò il capo, in preda allo sconcerto, Lestrade non ebbe reazioni di sorta, esausto anche solo per pensare di arginare la strabordante invadenza di Holmes. Aveva scalato una montagna priva di appigli, a mani nude, sotto un sole cocente e, quando si era illuso di aver raggiunto la cima, era bastato un battito di palpebre perché si ritrovasse di nuovo alle pendici, tutto da rifare.

Con i movimenti rigidi di un pupazzo di fil di ferro, aprì la porta e si rivolse ai due agenti di guardia: "Portatelo in cella; formalizzeremo l'arresto non appena il sergente Donovan sarà rientrato."

"La notte non è ancora finita" constatò Bell, rimettendosi in piedi a fatica, mentre Young veniva trascinato fuori in manette. "Queste carte mi toglieranno il sonno."

Si aspettavano entrambi il contrappunto sarcastico di Holmes, che non giunse; del consulente investigativo, nella stanza degli interrogatori, non vi era più traccia.

 

 

§§§

 

 

"Vuole un passaggio?"

Benché il marciapiede fosse animato solo da sparuti gruppetti di turisti e alcune coppiette, Lestrade era convinto di poterlo riconoscere anche in mezzo ad una folla: Holmes era l'unica persona, in un'estate tanto torrida, a poter gironzolare per Londra con una sciarpa di stoffa leggera al collo, sembrando piuttosto un modello di _Vogue_ che uno squilibrato con il sangue da rettile.

Il giovane non rispose, ma si accomodò sul sedile del passeggero, ripiegando un po' le lunghe gambe per incastrarsi negli spazi ristretti della vecchia Rover. Il _grazie_ , secco secco, lo aggiunse Lestrade a mente.

Mentre l'auto ripartiva tossicchiando, l'ispettore buttò lì, per amore della conversazione: "Forse è questo che la gente definisce _serendipità_ …"

"La gente dice idiozie: è osservazione, e calcolo" obiettò Holmes, demolendo con una manciata di parole interi castelli di carte libreschi sulla teoria della sincronicità di Jung. "Dopo essere sgattaiolato via dalla sala degli interrogatori, sono sceso nel parcheggio: il primo ad andarsene è stato l'avvocato Bell, poi è toccato al sergente Donovan. Ciò significava che le pratiche per l'arresto di Young si erano concluse e, probabilmente, avevate anche preso accordi per la conferenza stampa di domattina. L'ambulanza è venuta per Thomas Grey, vero? L'anemia e i nervi a fior di pelle possono essere una combinazione temibile."

Sebbene fosse poco più in carne di un lampione, c'erano voluti tre agenti perché il padre di Marcia non si abbattesse a peso morto sul pavimento, nel momento in cui avevano dovuto comunicargli il decesso della figlia. Sull'altra sedia, sua moglie Celia aveva emesso un unico, straziante singhiozzo, minuta e composta come la bambina che aveva appena perduto.

"Poi ho considerato la sua avversione nei confronti dei rapporti, unita al fatto che non ne affiderebbe comunque la compilazione ad altri; quindi, alcuni minuti per impilare i fascicoli sulla scrivania, prendere l'auto e lasciare il dipartimento. L'ho preceduta lungo il solo itinerario possibile: oggi pomeriggio, durante un flash-mob, un gruppo di naturisti molto calorosi ha infierito sugli idranti e i tombini del Millbank, cosicché un buon tratto di strada è ancora chiuso e allagato; lavori in corso e sensi unici hanno fatto il resto… Anzi, le dirò che è in ritardo."

"Sono un guidatore prudente" si schermì Lestrade: aveva smesso da tempo di incupirsi perché Holmes lo trovava dannatamente prevedibile. Inoltre, gli eventi di quella notte lo avevano svuotato di qualsiasi velleità di reazione. "A proposito, non mi ha detto dove devo accompagnarla."

Solo in quel momento, si rese conto che scendeva negli inferi londinesi, ogni giorno, e la sua unica guida in quei luoghi oscuri, la sua sola speranza di riemergerne illeso era un perfetto sconosciuto. Non sapeva nulla di lui, neppure i dettagli basilari della sua esistenza: dove abitava, se viveva da solo, se aveva genitori, fratelli, amici, una ragazza. _O un ragazzo, se l'intuito non t'inganna._

Innamorarsi di un estraneo era probabilmente la cosa più stupida che un quarantenne, sposato con il proprio lavoro e sentimentalmente inabile, potesse decidere di fare. Se poi l'estraneo in questione era Sherlock Holmes, la cosa diventava anche estremamente pericolosa.

"Resta di strada per Hammersmith: quando l'avremo raggiunta, le darò le indicazioni necessarie" fu la sommaria spiegazione del passeggero, in uno sfoggio di ritrosia che non si adattava per nulla al suo carattere, come Lestrade aveva imparato a conoscerlo.

Decelerò fino a fermarsi, quando scattò il rosso; allora, percorse con lo sguardo la superficie impolverata del parabrezza dell'auto, verso il cielo, una cupola di catrame rovesciata sulla capitale e imbevuta d'afa, in cui le sole luci a brillare e sfrecciare sopra la sua testa erano i fari di posizionamento degli aerei.

Di sottecchi, si accorse che Holmes lo aveva imitato e se ne stava con il naso sottile all'insù, a guardare assorto nella stessa direzione; curvò le labbra in una parvenza di sorriso, che lo tradì. Un istante dopo, entrambi avevano riportato gli occhi sulla strada, come amanti clandestini sorpresi a scambiarsi occhiate troppo eloquenti da un coniuge geloso.

A restituirlo in via definitiva alle crude contingenze terrene pensò lo strombazzare dell'auto alle sue spalle; ripartì sgommando, mentre Holmes giocherellava distrattamente con la manovella del finestrino, quasi che qualsiasi ritrovato più antico dell'alzacristalli elettrico gli risultasse del tutto ignoto.

"È anche un esperto di astronomia? Quel discorso suonava convincente…"

_Astroche?_ sembrava gridare il suo sguardo perplesso, sotto le sopracciglia innaturalmente aggrottate. "Ah, si riferisce a quella spazzatura. Ovviamente, no: non intendo imbottire il mio cervello con simili inutilità assortite, rubando spazio a nozioni di capitale importanza. Però, vista la relazione fra i delitti e il fenomeno delle Perseidi, ho preferito non lasciare alcuna pista imbattuta e mi sono documentato, augurandomi di non dovervi far ricorso… Ecco, ora che è tutto finito posso anche dimenticarmene."

Si stropicciò il volto e, forse, questo bastò a tradurre il suo proposito in atto: l'oblio selettivo era una facoltà innata che Lestrade, allo stesso tempo, temeva e gli invidiava, soprattutto al culmine di giornate lavorative infruttuose e snervanti. Al suo posto, avrebbe cancellato gli eventi delle ultime quarantotto ore: magari il rimorso per la propria impotenza avrebbe smesso una volta per tutte di azzannargli la coscienza, senza sosta.

"Almeno ho trovato un'applicazione sensata per quella catasta di libri che Neil ha la pessima abitudine di sparpagliare anche nella mia metà di casa" osservò Holmes, in tono aspro, neanche stesse parlando di un dittatore sanguinario che aveva appena occupato militarmente la sua madrepatria.

Lestrade, invece, si concentrò su quel nome sfuggito all'interlocutore, e alla capacità che ebbe di azzerargli la saliva in gola all'istante; avvertì un fiotto di calore urticante alla bocca dello stomaco, come se avesse trangugiato un bicchiere di liquido  corrosivo. Non provava una sensazione del genere ormai da tempo immemore, ma la riconobbe e la etichettò, imbarazzato, come _gelosia_.

"Neil?" insistette, tanto per farsi definitivamente del male.

"Neil Smollet, il mio stupido, stupido coinquilino, con la sua stupida, stupida fidanzata e la sua stupida, stupida _astroidiozia_ " spiegò Holmes, seppur controvoglia: ad un tratto, l'infallibile consulente investigativo di New Scotland Yard era tornato ad essere l'universitario di cui aveva l'aspetto, che si lamentava del proprio compagno d'appartamento, chissà se a torto o a ragione. Dinanzi a quel giudizio, e a quel chiarimento sulle relazioni fra i due, Lestrade provò un insano sollievo, augurandosi che non apparisse troppo evidente.

Holmes, comunque, sembrava abbastanza dedito alla propria filippica per rendersene conto: "Mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe rimasto fuori tutto il giorno, fra le lezioni in università e il lavoro come speaker del planetario, e invece è sempre tra i piedi: mi tempesta di domande sul mio lavoro, non vuole che lasci le mie colture batteriche in frigorifero e borbotta che, un giorno o l'altro, libererò nell'aria un qualche virus mortale e sconosciuto alla scienza ufficiale, di cui io solo detengo la formula dell'antidoto. Come se io avessi tempo da perdere a scatenare una pandemia, mentre il crimine a Londra dilaga: che cumulo di idiozie!"

Lestrade, in quei mesi, si era fatto un'idea piuttosto precisa di quanto potesse essere arduo convivere con le inquietanti bizzarrie di Holmes, perciò non riuscì ad impedirsi di essere almeno un po' empatico nei confronti delle paranoie del coinquilino. In ogni caso, se lo immaginava a manomettere gabbie di scimpanzé infetti solo se ciò fosse stato strettamente funzionale alla risoluzione di un enigma criminoso.

"Qualche mese fa, ha persino stilato un elenco di regole di pacifica convivenza e ne ha tappezzato i muri dell'appartamento: momenti in cui mi pento di non essere rimasto analfabeta. Senza contare la scenata delirante della scorsa settimana, quando mi ha sorpreso ad usare il _bollilatte della sua infanzia_ : aveva proprio la misura adatta per il mio esperimento sulla tempistica del distacco dei tessuti da un arto umano in ebollizione. Invece di essere fiero del proprio modesto contributo al progresso della criminologia, ha blaterato di scaraventare tutti i miei stracci sul pianerottolo e di denunciarmi alla polizia. _Me_ , alla polizia, per una pentola!

Poi, ha pateticamente cercato di vendicarsi, gettando via le piante su cui stavo sperimentando le reazioni delle componenti chimiche del terriccio e delle cellule vegetali al contatto con il sangue: l'avrei sgozzato nel sonno, se non fossi stato troppo impegnato ad inseguire il camion della nettezza urbana per recuperare mesi di lavoro."

"Deve ammettere di essere un po' arido, Holmes" si concesse Lestrade, in un blando tono ammonitore. Sospettava che qualsiasi altra considerazione riguardo ai compromessi cui si dovrebbe accondiscendere in caso di coabitazione sarebbe stata fiato e tempo sprecato, perciò si tenne la predica da adulto assennato per un'occasione più appropriata.

Per tutta risposta, l'interlocutore fischiò irritato, un bollitore giunto al punto massimo di riscaldamento: "Preferirei definirle _differenti priorità emotive_ : detesto che la gente non si renda conto di quanto sia ridicolo, nonché illogico, aggrapparsi con tanta nostalgia al ricordo di un periodo della vita in cui si è incapaci di badare a se stessi, totalmente dipendenti da altri esseri umani, a tal punto ignari del mondo da avere una fede cieca in qualsiasi sciocchezza ci venga propinata. Come la fata dei dentini, papà Natale o le stelle cadenti."

Benché quel discorso fosse consono alla sua razionalità stringente, che non concepiva concessioni al sentimentalismo o alla credulità, l'ispettore pensò che doveva esserci stato un bambino molto maturo e molto infelice, dietro quel giovane uomo disilluso. Poi, le sue ultime parole riportarono fra loro i ricordi del caso appena concluso, che Lestrade aveva cercato di chiudere fuori dall'auto, insieme ai rumori della città mezza addormentata e alla calura insopportabile, sviando in direzione di conversazioni più innocue.

Holmes non parve essere del medesimo avviso: "Prenda Young, per esempio: non posso credere di aver sprecato il mio tempo a dare la caccia a un idiota di quella portata. Ha disseminato una miriade di prove che gridavano _Acciuffatemi_ in ogni direzione possibile, si è basato approssimativamente su una materia che non merita la dignità di scienza e mi ha fatto inseguire una… credenza infantile? Sì, davvero un inutile spreco di tempo, ma almeno ho tolto dalla strada un cretino totale che abbassava il livello medio della criminalità cittadina: non mi ha ancora ringraziato per questo, ispettore."

Sobbalzò, aggrappandosi alla cintura di sicurezza, nel momento in cui Lestrade pestò a fondo il pedale del freno, la sola alternativa praticabile all'istinto sconsiderato di mettergli una mano attorno al collo e stringere, perché tacesse.

"Si è… si è ascoltato, mentre parlava?" balbettò, alterato al punto da essere quasi incapace di assemblare una frase di senso compiuto.

"Lo faccio sempre" ribatté Holmes, in tono placido, seraficamente inconsapevole di essere la causa del turbamento improvviso del guidatore. "Quale parte non le è risultata del tutto chiara?"

_Ogni maledetta parola era limpida, per mia sciagura._

"Probabilmente quella in cui ignora che il _cretino totale_ ha massacrato a sangue freddo tre bambini. Tre bambini, Holmes! E lei pensa a salvaguardare la qualità della delinquenza londinese!"

Era convinto di aver assistito all'apogeo della furia del giovane poco prima, durante il serrato interrogatorio di Young; non era preparato a sufficienza al sibilo algido, né allo sguardo tagliente, brandito come un'arma. Si sforzò di sostenerne la vista, anche se feriva gli occhi, e pure qualcosa di più sensibile nel profondo, quanto cocci di vetro frastagliati sotto le palpebre. Si sentì nudo e vulnerabile, in balìa del suo livore senza freni, pur avendo tutti i vestiti addosso e dieci anni abbondanti di esperienza del mondo di vantaggio sulle spalle.

"Ora, ispettore, rimetta in moto, si calmi e provi a racimolare quel briciolo di senno che la rende un poliziotto meno mediocre di quella marmaglia in divisa, cui ha giurato di appartenere. Non mi costringa a riconsiderare l'opinione che ho di lei."

Nel labirintico mondo alla rovescia di Holmes, quello avrebbe dovuto essere preso per un complimento, benché suonasse astioso alla maniera di una critica: uno schiaffo e una carezza, senza il piacere dell'una e con tutto il dolore dell'altro.

"Davvero non le importa che quelle vittime fossero…"

"Bambini, vecchiette, podisti: una volta che sono morti, quale differenza può fare?"

Era del tutto padrone di sé, ma ciò non lo rendeva affatto meno angosciante.

"Ai miei occhi, un cadavere vale in rapporto alle informazioni che è in grado di fornirmi per individuare il suo assassino, per risalire dagli effetti alle cause, per analizzare la mente dietro alla mano. Il resto non è di mia competenza: se il suo concetto di importanza implica un giudizio di carattere morale sull'atto criminoso, allora non rientra nei miei interessi, altrimenti adesso sarei il decano di Westminster. E non dovrebbe rientrare neppure nei suoi, di interessi, ispettore."

Lestrade non seppe come replicare, dinanzi a quella sequela battente di certezze disarmanti, una filosofia inoppugnabile dal punto di vista strettamente logico, ma desolante sotto quello umano.

Davvero aveva voluto essere tanto cieco da non vedere quali fossero le reali motivazioni che avevano spinto Holmes a intraprendere la carriera di consulente investigativo, riducendo il tutto ad un'asettica sfida di intelligenza, una sterile partita a scacchi in cui poco contava che ci fossero in gioco persone al posto delle pedine?

Forse aveva ragione Donovan, quando sosteneva che Holmes sapeva prevedere le mosse degli assassini, perché in fondo lo era a propria volta, in potenza?

O quando insisteva che non sarebbe trascorso ancora molto tempo perché, invece di continuare ad avanzare in precario equilibrio sulla sottile linea d'ombra che distingue lecito e illecito, Holmes si decidesse ad oltrepassarla?

E, allora, entrambi loro sarebbero stati responsabili di non averlo impedito, ma Lestrade di più, per avergli offerto la propria fiducia incondizionata e i mezzi per imparare a delinquere a piacimento.

Come era stato capace un esemplare tanto spregevole di essere umano di insinuarsi a fondo nella sua anima, persistente come un profumo e incancellabile come un'ossessione, ad irretirlo come soltanto una tentazione distruttiva può fare?

"Mi sono sbagliato sul suo conto, Holmes: lei non è arido, è mostruosamente cinico."

"Se essere cinico significa mantenere i nervi saldi quando tutti gli altri agiscono come smidollati privi d'iniziativa, anteporre la razionalità all'emotività e non mortificarsi per non aver saputo impedire ciò che era inevitabile accadesse, allora lo sono. E ne sono orgoglioso" ribadì Holmes, arroccato nel baluardo incrollabile del proprio credo. "Sarebbe così gentile da spiegarmi, ispettore, come è stato in grado di sopravvivere al suo lavoro, nel corso degli anni, se non sa mantenere la giusta distanza fra sé e l'oggetto dell'indagine?

Se non può fare a meno di piagnucolare dinanzi ad un danno collaterale, o non ha ben presente la distinzione fra _mestiere_ e _missione_ , forse dovrebbe lasciare Scotland Yard e optare per il volontariato sanitario in un'organizzazione non governativa."

"Non mi sono arruolato nella polizia per mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena, se è questo che le preme sapere, né peraltro mi interessa il suo giudizio sul mio operato!" gli abbaiò contro Lestrade, ma Holmes non era il tipo di felino che si lasciasse intimidire con tale facilità: "Le sue sconsiderate aspirazioni da buon samaritano la porteranno sul lettino di un terapista o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, sulla traiettoria di un proiettile vagante."

"In entrambi i casi, le prometto che non verrò da lei a lamentarmi per non avermi avvertito!"

L'ispettore si augurò che quell'ultima, sarcastica asserzione calasse sulla loro conversazione, definitiva come una pietra tombale. Per un attimo, si soffermò a pensare che, forse, Holmes stava cercando di manifestare una sorta di preoccupazione nei suoi confronti, nel modo distorto tipico di lui. Archiviò subito quell'illusoria possibilità, optando piuttosto per una derisione del suo idealismo ingenuo, quanto di più probabile.

"Prenda la seconda strada a destra" gli suggerì ad un tratto il giovane, dimenandosi sul sedile del passeggero; la prospettiva di liberarsi di lui entro breve non gli parve mai tanto desiderabile.

Aveva appena decelerato per accostarsi al marciapiede dell'ampio viale residenziale, quando Holmes sporse la testa fuori dal finestrino abbassato e si lasciò sfuggire un brontolio astioso che somigliava ad un'imprecazione, i lineamenti elfini distorti da una rabbia a stento repressa.

"Mi hanno chiuso fuori" chiarì, a beneficio dell'espressione interrogativa comparsa sul volto di Lestrade. "Lo vede quel motorino con la marmitta arrugginita e la vernice scrostata? È di Patricia.

La sua presenza è il solo motivo che spingerebbe Neil a chiudere la finestra e abbassare la serranda della stanza; siccome sostiene di soffrire il caldo, si è sentito autorizzato a scatenare un viavai di operai per installarsi una ventola in camera, ha riempito la casa di ventilatori portatili e non fa altro che lasciare le imposte spalancate, fregandosene se sbattono e mi disturbano mentre cerco di ragionare, un'attività cui lui è evidentemente refrattario."

Estrasse un grimaldello da scassinatore professionista dal taschino posteriore dei jeans- l'ispettore era certo che ne avesse uno, ma non glielo aveva mai visto usare-, spalancò la portiera e gli suggerì: "In fondo alla strada, giri l'angolo e imbocchi Elm Park Road: i residenti del 2701 hanno di nuovo parcheggiato le auto di traverso per protesta contro i ritardi nella consegna della posta, quindi impiegherà almeno mezz'ora per compiere il giro dell'isolato, tornare qui ed arrestarmi perché ho fatto irruzione nel mio appartamento. Diventerà il paladino delle copule di quelle due piaghe sociali e darà un po' di lustro alla vituperata istituzione della Metropolitan Police."

"Non ho mai sentito tante stronzate tutte insieme, neanche quando Phineas O'Malley ha cercato di convincermi che le pasticche di ecstasy che gli avevamo trovato addosso erano i lassativi della nonna!" sbottò Lestrade, prima di inchiodarlo al sedile con una manata autoritaria sulla spalla: "Resti seduto, Holmes: è un ordine, non un invito."

"Sta di nuovo dimenticando di mantenersi alla giusta distanza" gli fece notare il giovane, stringendogli il polso tra pollice e indice e scostandosi la mano di dosso, come se si trattasse di un antiestetico pelino posatosi sulla camicia. Tuttavia, adoperò la medesima delicatezza che, di solito, riservava solo al suo arsenale chimico del BART: l'ispettore esitò, indeciso se infuriarsi o esserne scioccamente intenerito.

_Non è un gattino, caro, disse la madre al figlioletto che voleva a tutti i costi adottare un tigrotto, abbandonato sul limitare della giungla._

Decise di preoccuparsene solo nel momento in cui si sarebbe ritrovato a dover raccogliere i brandelli del proprio cuore, straziato ad unghiate da quella belvetta ritrosa e indecifrabile. Quella notte, la solitudine gli pesava addosso come un macigno, insopportabile.

Liberò la mano dalla presa, lasciandola vagare a mezz'aria, quasi non sapesse dove poggiarla per non compromettersi ulteriormente, quindi la spinse sulla leva del cambio, che maneggiò come se fosse sul punto di scardinarla: "Ci sono… ci sono giorni in cui è più difficile restare distaccati, ma non credo che lei possa capire."

"In effetti, no: tutti i miei giorni sono tediosamente identici" sospirò Holmes, in un tono che, se Lestrade non lo avesse saputo immune a questo genere di umane debolezze, avrebbe potuto apparire malinconico.

Sembrava così smarrito, una volta che la smania dell'investigazione era cessata e l'inazione lo costringeva ad applicarsi alla grigia monotonia giornaliera, già logorante per qualcuno che non era dotato di neanche la metà del suo singolare genio. O almeno, l'ispettore sperò di poter interpretare in quel modo l'ombra che gli velò lo sguardo, altrimenti ardente.

"Dove stiamo andando?"

"A casa mia."

"Uhm, questo significa che dovrò sdebitarmi" constatò Holmes, asciutto.

Lestrade storse le labbra in un sogghigno ironico: "Pensavo che il concetto di reciprocità le fosse ignoto, come qualsiasi altra norma di comportamento…"

La smorfia si dissolse in puro stupore e il resto della frase gli si prosciugò in gola insieme alla saliva, quando il giovane, senza nessuna motivazione sensata apparente per farlo, gli piazzò una mano tra le gambe, dritta sul cavallo dei pantaloni.

Ringraziò l'incipiente mezza età per avergli tolto la capacità di arrossire in maniera incontrollata; o, forse, il sangue che aveva in corpo era troppo impegnato a defluire verso il basso per affiorare all'altezza del guance, mentre il bisbiglio roco di Holmes gli solleticava il lobo dell'orecchio: "In realtà, è da quando mi ha fatto salire in macchina che pensa ad una scusa valida per convincermi a venire a letto con lei. Non lo trova un po' patetico, affannarsi a mentirmi come se non fossi in grado di smascherarla, ispettore?"

 

 

 

§§§

 

 

 

Guidò fino a destinazione, immerso in un torpore incredulo che sorpassava di gran lunga lo stordimento da sbronza del venerdì sera, l'acceleratore pigiato a tavoletta e uno spregio totale nei confronti del codice della strada. Rimandò all'indomani il conteggio degli anni di stipendio che avrebbe devoluto in beneficenza alla municipalità cittadina, se fosse incappato anche in un unico rilevatore di velocità.

Il tintinnio delle chiavi della Rover che cadevano a terra, minacciosamente in bilico sulla grata del tombino, ebbe l'effetto di riscuoterlo, sorprendendolo spalmato sul corpo di Holmes, le dita intrecciate alle dita, le labbra che indugiavano sulle labbra con la goffa cautela di chi è indeciso se prestar fede o no a ciò che gli sta accadendo.

Aveva ancora folti capelli color castagna, un odioso brufolo sulla punta del naso e i The Police sparati a palla nell'autoradio, l'ultima volta in cui si era sbaciucchiato con un ragazzo contro la portiera della macchina, nelle rare zone d'ombra che le strade circostanti sapevano rubare alle luci sfavillanti del Lyric Theatre. Poi, il disincanto dell'età e le sporadiche, gradevoli infrazioni ad una condotta sessuale altrimenti irrilevante lo avevano spinto a ripiegare su intrattenimenti meno romantici e più fisici.

Si chinò a raccogliere le chiavi, quindi lo guidò verso l'ingresso, solo con un muto cenno del capo e un sorriso che, pur non potendosi vedere, era sicuro dovesse essere inebetito: aveva il terrore di parlare, incespicare su un cumulo di balbettii e banalità, cosa che lui era sciaguratamente in grado di fare in situazioni del genere, dire la frase sbagliata e risvegliarsi di nuovo solo, al termine dell'ennesima fantasia irrealizzabile, con un pugno di niente in mano e i pantaloni bagnati come un adolescente in subbuglio ormonale.

Ventiquattro gradini componevano la scala che portava dal portone all'appartamento, due dozzine di pretesti per collidere, contendersi respiri a fior di labbra come se fossero gli ultimi, pretendere o cedere baci con la foga dell'affamato di contatto umano; non aveva mai pregato che fosse così interminabile.

"Ha licenziato la sua domestica?" chiese ad un tratto Holmes, facendosi piccolo piccolo nell'esiguo spazio in cui si era lasciato intrappolare, tra la porta e il fisico imponente dell'ispettore. Quest'ultimo appoggiò la fronte al legno, bofonchiando: "Non ho mai avuto una domestica."

Considerava il repentino interesse del consulente ad imbastire una conversazione privata un'interruzione quantomeno offensiva.

"Mi spiace per lei, stavo provando a concederle un'opportunità come buon ospite" proseguì Holmes, più scarmigliato del solito: la sciarpa penzolava asimmetrica sulle spalle esili, prigioniere nella presa ferrea di Lestrade, gli occhi accesi da un brillio febbrile risaltavano contro il candore della pelle, insieme alle labbra appena arrossate, laddove i denti del poliziotto erano affondati con maggior vigore.

"Quando programma una visita galante, dovrebbe evitare di accumulare stoviglie sporche nel lavello della cucina, peraltro rischiarata a giorno dal lampione sul marciapiede di fronte e, di logica conseguenza, perfettamente visibile in tutto il suo sciatto splendore per chiunque entri."

Lestrade emise un sibilo sofferente, a mezza bocca: era mai possibile che dovesse essere così _fottutamente Holmes_ anche in quei frangenti?

"Se proprio trova eccitante baciarmi ad occhi aperti come un moccioso inesperto, abbia almeno la cortesia di guardarmi in faccia mentre lo fa!" fu il caustico contrappunto dell'ispettore, che s'illuse, con quella torva intimazione, di poter tornare ad occuparsi della sola occupazione capace di ridurlo al silenzio.

Preferiva rimandare l'elenco dei mille e uno cliché che caratterizzano lo scapolo trasandato, concentrati nei pochi metri quadri dell'appartamento, a dopo il sesso, un'alternativa di certo più salutare alla condivisione di una sigaretta.

"Non ho molta dimestichezza con i dettagli del regolamento, ma Scotland Yard non scoraggia le relazioni, anche di tipo sessuale, fra colleghi?"

Una spina nel fianco: seducente, incorreggibile, ma indubitabilmente spinosa.

C'era qualcosa di sottilmente erotico nell'ostinazione risibile con cui continuava a dargli del _lei_ , nonostante fossero tanto intimi quanto imponesse una palpata al sedere: "Noi non siamo colleghi nel senso proprio del termine, lei è solo un collaboratore esterno… Ed ora chiuda il becco, o le sparo!"

_Si può desiderare di strangolare qualcuno con la medesima, intensa violenza con cui lo si vorrebbe scopare?_

"Per la precisione, con quale arma? Forse la pistola di ordinanza che spesso e volentieri porta in giro scarica, o dimentica nella cassaforte a muro, qui in salotto, dietro la litografia ingiallita di una casino nobiliare di campagna, di cui sua madre le ha proibito di liberarsi, benché del tutto fuori posto in una casa dall'arredamento minimalista e componibile… Ah!"

Esasperato da quel chiacchiericcio logorante e senza scopo altro che metterlo a disagio, Lestrade lo ignorò, artigliò la sua chioma arruffata e lo strattonò di malagrazia, costringendolo a scoprire il collo. Provò un meschino piacere ventrale, all'udire il flebile gemito sorpreso che gli aveva estorto, nel momento in cui gli addentò il pomo d'Adamo, sensibile e fremente.

"Taccia, Holmes: non intendo ripeterglielo una seconda volta."

I vestiti piovvero disordinatamente lungo il corridoio, un bacio più simile ad un morso inibì qualsiasi velleità critica riguardo al letto ancora sfatto, su cui Lestrade atterrò Holmes, al culmine di un'aggrovigliata scaramuccia di graffi, pizzichi e carezze.

Incastrò il volto nell'incavo morbido tra collo e spalla, inspirando a pieni polmoni l'odore di carne pulita che aveva saziato e tormentato ogni sua notte insonne, assaporò sulla lingua l'aroma salmastro della pelle appena intrisa di eccitazione, dove la neve si tingeva di un pallido cremisi, dove timidamente affiorava l'umana debolezza che si celava dietro le inestricabili geometrie del freddo raziocinio.

_Suda, ansima, ha delle zone erogene: è ancora una creatura di questo mondo, forse._

Lestrade desiderò smarrirsi su quel corpo accaldato tempestato di nei, una miriade di costellazioni color caffellatte da esplorare in punta di labbra e dita, alla stregua di un navigante senza bussola né stella polare, in balia di un imperscrutabile cielo notturno. Voleva marchiarlo, rimanergli impresso addosso con la persistenza di una cicatrice, insinuarsi in quello che restava della sua anima stilla a stilla, come un veleno, riarso da un'inedita cupidigia, in preda al segreto timore di averlo senza che potesse appartenergli del tutto.

"Come la mettiamo, adesso, con la questione della giusta distanza?" gli mormorò all'orecchio, a fiato mozzo, mentre introduceva un paio di dita lubrificate tra le sue natiche sode, a stimolare spasmodicamente i muscoli, che si contrassero famelici sotto quel contatto. Tuttavia, Holmes non raccolse la provocazione: conficcò a viva forza le unghie nella schiena massiccia dell'ispettore e allacciò le gambe snelle attorno alle sue, reclinando la testa di lato senza emettere suono.

Lestrade si concesse un momento per contemplarne la fisicità sinuosa e prepotente, su cui chissà quanti odiosi rivali dalle fattezze sconosciute si erano arenati senza scampo prima di lui, allettati dal suo fascino sdegnoso: ormai prossimo all'apice dell'orgasmo, l'erezione fiorente impudicamente offerta tra le cosce dischiuse, un baluginio selvaggio ad animarne lo sguardo, la bocca screpolata protesa in un grido muto.

_Ancora tace._

_Lei stava zitta, troppo. E non versava una lacrima. Era spaventosa._

_Si figuri che Marcia non ha mai pianto davanti ad un estraneo, neanche per capriccio. Mai._

"NO!"

L'urlo, affranto e straziante, riecheggiò tra le pareti della stanza, frantumandone il silenzio concitato. Lestrade trasalì, un irrefrenabile gelo da febbricitante che gli galoppava nelle ossa, conscio del fatto che quella fosse la propria voce.

Fu come scoperchiare un personale Vaso di Pandora, il dilagare di tutti gli indescrivibili orrori che vi erano affastellati dentro da giorni, mesi, anni, senza neppure il conforto di una tenue speranza, ancora aleggiante sul fondo del baratro.

Il vuoto disumano negli occhi di Young, mentre raccontava la storia di un bambino spento.

L'avvocato Bell, fragile e caparbio, che lottava per proteggere gli affetti dal proprio lavoro.

Giocattoli inutilizzati in una cameretta, colma dei silenzi grevi con cui Thomas e Marcia Grey si sarebbero addossati l'un l'altra la colpa.

Tre fiori recisi.

Le stelle, altere bambine vestite di luce, che avevano smesso da tempo di giocare a nascondino nel cielo sopra Londra.

Gocce troppo pesanti, perché il vaso non traboccasse.

_Ci sono giorni in cui è più difficile restare distaccati._

La valanga dei ricordi lo travolse, sopraffacendolo: aveva cercato di sottrarsi all'ineluttabile crudezza della realtà, rifugiandosi in Holmes- nel _sesso_ con Holmes-, il quale non aveva fatto altro che scaraventargliela di nuovo contro la faccia, forse inconsapevolmente, di certo senza il minimo scrupolo.

Farlo sentire inadatto, inetto, stolido, ordinario.

Quello che pulisce il fango, ma solo fin dove l'occhio giunge a vedere, che assiste ai drammi senza portare soluzione, né conforto, che fornisce spiegazioni di circostanza incapaci di spiegare alcunché.

"Non capisco davvero perché la gente detesti dire _Te l'avevo detto_ : dà una soddisfazione impagabile."

Era il dono di natura di Sherlock Holmes.

Gli bastò quell'asserzione, pur priva di tono, per sapere che non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una schermaglia di sguardi, l'uno spezzato dalla sconfitta, l'altro illividito dal disprezzo. Camminò a testa bassa sulle schegge affilate di ciò che restava del proprio orgoglio di uomo, poliziotto e amante, la vista appannata dalle lacrime che tanto più premevano per uscire quanto più strizzava gli occhi per risospingerle giù.

_Sta di nuovo dimenticando di mantenersi alla giusta distanza._

Aveva appena cacciato la testa sotto il getto ghiacciato della doccia, quando il lamento eruppe, ferino, che prosciugava l'anima ed inaridiva il cuore; lo ripeté a squarciagola, all'ossessione, finché non gli rimase più fiato da vomitar fuori insieme alla disperazione.

Sferrò il primo pugno per istinto, saturo di frustrazione al punto di doversi muovere, dimenare, ferire, perché smettesse di pulsare come una manciata d'aghi sparata dritta dalle vene alle tempie. Un istante dopo, stava infierendo contro la superficie lucida delle piastrelle, incurante delle fitte lancinanti che si irradiavano dalle nocche ammaccate, nel dissennato tentativo di anestetizzare la furia con il dolore.

Sfinito, si accasciò sul pavimento, un burattino dai fili tagliati riverso sulle assi sconnesse di un vecchio teatrino impolverato, mentre intercettava, nello specchio dirimpetto, l'immagine di un codardo che annaspava nell'oscurità: quel volto, disfatto dalla sofferenza e dai singhiozzi, lo riconobbe come il proprio.

"Smettila di fissarmi" esalò, in un afono tono di minaccia, ormai allo stremo delle forze: gli doleva persino sbattere le ciglia o trarre un respiro, ma non intendeva cedere al sonno che, temeva, sarebbe stato infestato d'incubi. Tanto valeva restare nel mondo reale, altrettanto avverso, altrettanto spaventoso.

"Si aspetta forse che le risponda, ispettore?"

Ammise a se stesso di essersi dimenticato di Holmes, durante il cieco delirio animale cui si era abbandonato poco prima. Comunque, era abbastanza sicuro che si fosse rivestito e se ne fosse andato, dopo aver richiuso la porta dietro di sé senza troppe remore; probabilmente, si era anche stretto nelle spalle con fare saputo, dinanzi al patetico spettacolo di un uomo che si sgretola.

Invece, ne percepì il tepore contro la schiena, il tocco lieve della fronte che si appoggiava alla spalla: lontana dalla pista di caccia, la belva si era placata e, quel che più contava, non lo aveva lasciato indietro, da solo, nel buio.

"Non mi era mai capitato prima che qualcuno scappasse strillando durante il sesso con me" osservò il consulente, mentre le sue dita sottili tastavano quelle gonfie e peste dell'ispettore, alla ricerca di un intreccio.

"Se i detti popolari non fossero tanto privi di senso e scientificamente imprecisi, direi che lei mi ha appena spezzato il cuore. Converrà con me sull'approssimazione di una tale frase: è chiaro che i tessuti del muscolo cardiaco possano essere al massimo strappati, o lacerati, o incisi longitudinalmente per mezzo di una lama."

All'improvviso, le tenebre gli parvero meno fonde, il mondo meno ostile, il rimorso meno insostenibile: Sherlock Holmes, investigatore eccelso e discutibile esemplare di essere umano, con la sua smania di riordinare il caos, lo aveva restituito ai vivi, ancora una volta.

Solo le costole doloranti, per nulla in grado di sopportare una sollecitazione di quel genere, impedirono a Lestrade di scoppiare a ridere, istericamente; perciò, si limitò ad una smorfia di assenso, accompagnata da una domanda ironica: "Ha intenzione di tenere una lezione di medicina legale nel mio bagno, Holmes? Perché stanotte temo di essere un pessimo ascoltatore."

"Allora torna a letto, idiota" gl'intimò, e gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio per sottolineare il concetto. Lestrade trattenne il fiato, ma non soltanto perché respirare gli bruciava i polmoni come se glieli stessero stritolando.

Era la cosa più simile ad una dichiarazione d'amore che potesse pretendere da quel _pazzoide_ , senza che uscisse dai contorni prestabiliti del suo insolito personaggio. Decise che poteva bastargli, per quella sera, istruito com'era all'arte della pazienza, grazie a quel meraviglioso castigo che gli era stato inflitto, benché non avesse fatto nulla di speciale per meritarselo.

_Uno schiaffo e una carezza, un compromesso onorevole._

"Ti amo" gli confidò di rimando, prima di avventarsi sulle sue labbra, infrangendo ogni ulteriore distanza.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Un parto. Plurigemellare. Podalico. E senza epidurale.

Il che, tradotto in Modalità Portuale Sboccato, suona più o meno così: _'Fanculo, io scene di sesso con personaggi non miei non ne scrivo più!_

*Segnatevi questo giuramento, perché prima o poi se ne scorderà.*

 

Prima delle note, un sentito ringraziamento per essere arrivati fino a qui, vivi, vegeti e magnanimi nei miei confronti. Alcune premesse:

 

A) La parte *gialla* della vicenda è stata concepita a grandi linee in una sola notte (insonne) e descritta nei dettagli a mano a mano che procedevo con la stesura del racconto. Inoltre, non è stata beata dalla mia fedele Mamysanzo, benché io le avessi assicurato che non c'era poi così tanto slash in quella sezione.

Di conseguenza, so che c'è una magagna, da qualche parte, che ovviamente non noterò neppure all'ennesima rilettura.

 

B) Essendo la storia ambientata circa sette anni prima rispetto agli eventi della serie, ho dovuto inventare di sana pianta alcuni dettagli salienti, tipo abitazione e coinquilino precedente di Holmes, con la speranza di non combinare pasticci tipici miei, tipo nel ricalcolare le età (basate sull'età anagrafica effettiva degli attori che interpretano i vari personaggi).

Allo stesso modo, ho astratto dal nulla l'intero background di Lestrade, del quale non si sa nulla, basandomi in maniera molto soggettiva e fantasiosa sulla pagina di En.Wiki, dedicata alla sua versione cartacea.

 

C) Vorrei potervi dire che la scena di sesso era altissima, purissima, sensualissima e via discorrendo, poi il Bolognese boccoloso di mio zio si è pappato la pen-drive e questo schifo è il risultato della riscrittura. ~~Mentirei~~.

In realtà, la cosa è nata già prolissa, anatomica ed erotizzante come una puzzola con i calzini spaiati. Se quest'ultima immagine ha pregiudicato in via definitiva la digestione del vostro pranzo/spuntino/ _whatever_ , vuol dire che mi sta entrando in testa il maledetto _show, don't tell_.

Ok, la pianto.

 

**L'Angolo delle (Dolenti) Note:**

1) _Titolo_.

Non è mio, bensì di una canzone dei Beatles; io l'ho solo mutuato e schiaffato in calce alla roba, vista la mia endemica incapacità di partorirne di decenti da me. La _citesciò_ iniziale è tratta da " _The Tyger_ " di William Blake.

2) _The Sun_.

Celeberrimo rotocalco inglese d'informazione scandalistica.

3) _Gilles Lestrade._

È il padre del nostro ispettore, almeno nel mio personale fanon del personaggio; di origine bretone, è fuggito in Inghilterra da bambino, durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, come scritto poco più sotto.

Se i miei progetti criminali vanno in porto, avrete maggiori informazioni su di lui in un prossimo lavoro.

4) _Essere capace di distinguere centoquaranta tipi di cenere di tabacco._

_That's canon, folk_ : dal momento che ~~sono culopesa~~ non avevo voglia di scartabellarmi l'opera omnia, ho tratto questo informazione sul breve saggio dedicato a Sherlock Holmes, dal titolo " _Elementare, Watson!_ ", ne " _I Segreti di Londra_ " di Corrado Augias (il mio nonnino di scorta <3).

5) La mia conoscenza delle procedure investigative della polizia britannica si basa esclusivamente su quanto rappresentato nei telefilm di genere, perciò ha modeste pretese di aderenza al reale.

6) _Bat Mitzvah._

L'equivalente al femminile della cerimonia ebraica dell'ammissione dei ragazzi alla comunità degli adulti e alle cerimonie della sinagoga ( _Bar Mitzvah_ ). Il _Millennium Glouchester Hotel_ di South Kensington esiste e ha un portiere in livrea: era il mio albergo durante il secondo viaggio a Londra! *0*

7) _Taylor & Morris._

Fabbrica di cristalleria fittizia, esiste solo nel mio cervello; idem come sopra per la successiva, anonima industria farmaceutica nei dintorni di Reading.

8) _Max Planck Gesellschaft._

Nota anche come Società Max Planck, un'organizzazione di ricerca indipendente e senza scopo di lucro fondata dai governi federali e di stato della Germania, i suoi istituti coprono di fatto ogni ambito disciplinare (Wiki dixit).

~~Citata solo per figheggiarmi con il crucchese~~. Sappiatelo. Ma anche no!

Holmes conosce il tedesco, poiché, in un episodio che credo fosse " _The Blind Banker_ ", dà indicazioni ad una coppia di turisti in quella lingua.

Oh, dimenticavo: _genau_ significa " _esattamente_ ".

9) _Alto, bruno e bello._

Jane Austen, riferita a Mr Darcy ( _Pride and Prejudice_ ).

10) _Flappers._

Prima di passare ad indicare un tipo di icona della moda femminile degli Anni Venti (le cosiddette "maschiette"), il termine aveva svariati usi, tra i quali quello di riferirsi alle bambine e alle ragazzine appena adolescenti che portavano i capelli legati con nastri e fiocchi. Quest'ultima è l'accezione qui adoperata.

11) Benché sia figlia di due subacquei, la mia conoscenza della terminologia marinaresca è imbarazzante, a voler essere sinceri, perciò tutta la pappardella sui vari tipi di nodi è stata tratta da Google.

12) Non ho idea di quale sia la _timeline_ del telefilm, perciò ho supposto che gli eventi della serie abbiano luogo nel 2010 circa. Di conseguenza, essendo questo racconto ambientato sette anni prima, ho preferito rendere Sally Donovan fresca di promozione.

Inoltre, più avanti Lestrade è descritto come quarantenne, poiché l'attore che lo interpreta, nel 2003, aveva più o meno quell'età. Stesso criterio è stato usato nei confronti di Sherlock Holmes.

13) _Perseidi e precessione degli equinozi._

Ciò che avete letto lo dissero Wikipedia e il mio libro di geografia astronomica del liceo, che si accollano pertanto la responsabilità di qualsiasi inesattezza.

Ammetto di essere inabile nel campo tanto quanto Holmes ~~e ne appoggio l'opinione sull'utilità pratica della materia~~.

14) _Serendipità e la teoria della sincronicità di Jung._

Serendipità è _trovare ciò che non ci si aspettava di trovare_ , così parlò Wikipedia. Il secondo, invece, è un termine coniato nel 1950 da Carl Gustav Jung e descrive la contemporaneità di due eventi, non connessi da una concatenazione logica di causa ed effetto, sottintendendo quindi l'esistenza di una sorta di preveggenza (stile _Lupus in fabula_ , per intenderci brevemente e in maniera molto brutale).

15) L'itinerario percorso da Lestrade, per come viene descritto da Holmes, presuppone come punto di partenza la sede centrale di New Scotland Yard, in Victoria Street. Anche perché, scema io se ho capito male, l'ufficio di Lestrade non è collocato in alcun distretto secondario particolare, almeno nel canon della serie fin qui presentato.

16) _Pazzoide_ è la mia personale (e opinabile) traduzione dell'originale _freak_ , perché quella ufficiale dell'adattamento italiano (pessimo alla enne: un terzo delle battute fagocitato senza ragione, Rupert "Grey Fox" Graves con la stessa voce di Buddy il Boss delle Torte, nonché la voce di Benedict ridotta a uno squittio a dir poco lisergico) è _geniaccio_ : completamente svuotata dell'accezione dispregiativa originale, indi io la ricuso et aborro!

 

Dovrei aver scritto tutto e, soprattutto, mi auguro fortissimamente di non essere scaduta nell'OOC: Holmes è un personaggio che mi incute soggezione. O_O"

Ora, scusatemi, ma questo cimento mi ha provata: lascio a voi la scelta se recensire o no (il _sì_ mi renderebbe molto felice, ma non lasciatevi influenzare dalla mia pubblicità subliminale).

Se mi cercate, sono nella mia tana ad ingozzarmi di McVitie's, ché ne ho davvero bisogno, dopo _all that angst_!

 

Amore & Biscottini Gufici, alla prossima!


End file.
